we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter two
Chapter two of W.B.B. Special: the Sister. Plot The bear-trio got back to the cave just before it started to rain. Bertha looks around their home with curiosity until her stomach growled, "looks like you're hungry" Grizz jokes, "she does look starved, how long was she living out on the streets anyway?" Panda wondered, "I don't know, but her predicament kinda reminds me of us when we were living out there" Grizz recalls, Ice-Bear and Panda couldn't agree more as Bertha looked just like them back in the day: starved, dirty and homeless, but the fact that she was able to talk lead them to believe she's been in contact with humans before, she just hasn't learned how to talk like a normal human yet, much like Ice-Bear when he was younger. "Anyway what do pterodactyls eat?" Grizz wondered, "well based on movies like Jurassic-Park and the shape of her teeth I'd say she eats meat" Panda theorized, "Ice-Bear proposes giving her a lot of fish" Ice-Bear, "fish" Bertha repeats, earning another stomach-growl, Ice-Bear immediately headed to the kitchen and came back with a tray full of a lot of fish, Bertha gapes in amazement as the polar bear lays the tray in front of her and encourages her eat, and as expected she starts plowing through speedily, much to the bear's amusement. When she was done she sat back and let out a burp. "By the way which species is she?" Panda suddenly asks, his brothers just shrug until Grizz had a thought, "maybe Chloe will know" he says, "are you sure we should get her involved?" Panda cautions, "she's bound to have studied dinosaurs at some point, so she may be our only hope" Grizz explains, "maybe but how do we explain to her that we have a living pterodactyl?" Panda asks, "Ice-Bear will prove it if she doubts" Ice-Bear offers, "and besides we don't know any paleontologists or scientists, except maybe that Lampwick guy, but I doubt he would wanna help, and I certainly don't want him" Grizz replies, "I guess you're right" Panda conceded and phone-calls Chloe, while Ice-Bear, upon seeing Bertha scratching herself decides to give her a bath outside, with a hose. Strangely she didn't mind at all, in fact she was actually enjoying it and playing in the puddles, even though it stopped raining. By the time he was finished Chloe had arrived, "I'm here, so where's this friend?" she began until she saw Bertha sleeping in a patch of grass under the sun, "it's okay Chloe she is a pterodactyl but she's harmless" Grizz explained as she continued to stare, Bertha woke up from the talking and upon seeing Chloe got scared and hid behind Panda, "if it is real being afraid of some little girl is convincing" she jokes, "it's okay Bertha, this is our friend Chloe, she Chloe" Panda explained to the pterosaur, "Chloe" Bertha says, "she can talk?!" Chloe gasps, "I know we were surprised too" Panda comments, Chloe and Bertha moved toward each other in fascination (Chloe because Bertha was indeed a living pterosaur, Bertha because this was the first time she's ever seen a human), Chloe studied her physiology carefully and pulled up her phone to find a pterosaur that fit Bertha's description that was typed (duckbill, webbed-feet, shape & size of her teeth, etc.) and found the genus with the closest resemblance: "Nurhachius, this is what she looks like" Chloe says showing a photo of Nurhachius to the bears, of course the coloration wasn't anything like Bertha's but that didn't matter, "Nurhachius" Bertha repeated, who took an interest in the human's clothes and tried to take them, "oh no Bertha, I need these to keep warm" Chloe explains, "warm" Bertha repeats, "she sure is talkative" Chloe remarks. Suddenly Bertha picks the girl up and places her on her back, then launches into the air, much to the human and bear's surprise and horror, "Bertha what are doing?!" Panda screams, Chloe at first was scared out of her wits but actually started enjoying it, "wow, you really are real" she comments, trying to keep her balance, they were having a ball, "this is so cool" Chloe squeals, Bertha twists and turns around a lake, Charlie happened to be there getting a drink when he saw them, "what the?" he says and follows them, though neither Chloe or Bertha notice, "haha, isn't this fun?" Chloe asks. The bears, upon seeing that they're just having fun relax, "alright" Chloe shouts, the pterosaur dives under a tree hanging over the water, "wahoo" Chloe shouts, the pterosaur makes a U-turn and heads back, suddenly a fish jumps out in front of them and Chloe gasps in fright, however Bertha flies upward over the tree and out of reach, she then prepares to land, with Chloe almost falling off, but the pterosaur grabs her and pulls her back, "thank you" she says, "Bertha don't do that" Panda chastised, making her feel sad, "it's okay she was just giving me a ride" Chloe defends, "well okay, but Bertha be sure to ask permission next time, you scared us with that stunt" Grizz requests, "what's going on?" a new voice asks, one the bears know and Charlie shows up, "is that a bigfoot?" Chloe gasps, "ah human" squeaks and withdrew, "whoa whoa whoa, it's okay Charlie she's a friend, meet Chloe" Grizz introduces leading Charlie to Chloe, "you know them?" Chloe asks, "you know them" Charlie asks back, "you know them" Bertha repeats again, drawing Charlie's attention, "is that a pterodactyl?" Charlie asks, "Pterodactyl" Bertha repeats, "its a long story Charlie, and before you ask, yes she is real" Grizz answers, "but I thought pterodactyls were extinct, how is she alive?" Charlie asks, "that's what I said" Chloe adds, "we're still figuring that out, you see we found her starving and filthy in an ally" Panda tells, "awe you poor thing" Chloe pities, "yeah, we think something bad happened to her, we took her in cause we can relate" Grizz says, "hey I just had a thought, if you four can mimic humans like me, why not her too?" Chloe suddenly proposes, "that's the best idea Ice-Bear has ever heard" Ice-Bear compliments, "well since we, Charlie and Nom-Nom the koala have been indoctrinated into anthropomorphism, chances are Bertha can be too" Panda agrees, "ooh I always wanted to be a teacher" Charlie squeaks and suddenly picks up a twig and started drawing himself in the mud, "sasquatch" he presented clearly, but Bertha, being the uncivilized living relic that she was, took the stick and decided to look at the drawing herself, "sasquatch" she said, "wow Charlie I think you actually done it" Panda comments, but Bertha took the stick, repeated the word 'sasquatch' over and over and began to draw over the drawing of Charlie and this set a backfire to what they all had in mind, "or not" sighed Panda dejectedly, Ice-Bear took the stick away from Bertha and looked at her like a schoolteacher would to a disobedient student, "no no no" he said, "no no no" mimicked Bertha again, "no no no!" said Ice-Bear getting more and more frustrated with Bertha's incompetent speech. By now, Chloe had enough and decided to take matters into her own hands, "guys" she yells taking the stick from Ice-Bear's hand, "I have a better idea than this, if you don't mind" she added. (Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins from Tarzan) *''Whatever you do, I'll do it too'' *''Show me everything and tell me how'' *''It all means something'' *''And yet nothing to me'' The bear-trio, Chloe and Charlie show a slideshow of things: the first was of a dinosaur (a Stegosaurus), instantly Bertha knew that it was a dinosaur, though not the exact species. A few more slides after Panda stopped at one with a dancing couple, however Bertha decided to dance with him, much to his surprise but later liked it. *''I can see there's so much to learn'' *''It's all so close and yet so far'' *''I see myself as people see me'' *''Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there'' Panda was teaching her how to read with some old kiddy-books he and his bros held onto as cubs, then Ice-Bear attempted to teach her about geography, though Bertha seemed more interested in Panda who was painting a picture of her, and when he noticed he blushes but continues to draw, Ice-bear grew annoyed at her lack of focus and grabs her head to force her to look at his maps. *''I wanna know, can you show me'' *''I wanna know about these strangers like me'' *''Tell me more, please show me'' *''Something's familiar about these strangers like me'' Chloe shares more details on humans and their technologies, such as her bike, the bear's laptop, TV and so on. *''Every gesture, every move that she makes'' *''Makes me feel like never before'' *''Why do I have'' *''This growing need to be beside her'' Bertha is learning the species of today from Chloe, the bears and Charlie. *''Ooo, these emotions I never knew'' *''Of some other world far beyond this place'' *''Beyond the trees, above the clouds'' *''I see before me a new horizon'' The bears attempt to get Bertha to stand upright like them, and succeed. *''I wanna know, can you show me'' *''I wanna know about these strangers like me'' *''Tell me more, please show me'' *''Something's familiar about these strangers like me'' The bears and Chloe are taking Bertha around town. Needless to say her presence did attract attention: even though many people were already accustomed to the bear-trio acting like humans a pterosaur doing the exact same thing was new. *''Come with me now to see my world'' *''Where there's beauty beyond your dreams'' *''Can you feel the things I feel'' *''Right now, with you'' *''Take my hand'' *''There's a world I need to know'' Bertha was showing what her life was like, which mostly comprised of Tarzan-like stuff like swinging on vines and wrestling predators. Though scary, the bears had to admit she was a good fighter, like how she single-handedly beaten an entire (and familiar) wolf-pack. *''I wanna know, can you show me'' *''I wanna know about these strangers like me'' *''Tell me more, please show me'' *''Something's familiar about these strangers like me'' *''... I wanna know.'' Stay tuned for W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanfiction